


This Moment

by Exoticmoonlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoticmoonlight/pseuds/Exoticmoonlight
Summary: Cherish the Love you get before it fades.





	This Moment

“Gege” he moans in pain “Gege, it hurts.”

“Damn it. Fken hell,” Yi Fan curses. His own leg’s throbbing. He refuses to look, to acknowledge the way his leg is twisted in an unnatural angle. It’s broken, he figures, and there’s glass shards embedded in his legs, but he can’t let them bother him right now. “Fuck it,” he curses, for the third time, “Hang on, baby, hang on.”

He can't move or drag his body the way the way he wants because every time he does, his legs flare up in pain, the shards sinking deeper in every time but he doesn't care, he can't care, he won't care not now. He crawls, reaches, stretches his bloody arms as far as they could go. It's so close yet so far. "Ge" he says tears streaming down his face with the mixture of red substance. "Come on Come on, Yi Fan you can do this!" He thinks. Finally just finally, his hands faintly brush over his love's hand, damp with crimson blood and fragmented glass. "Ge! Ge!” Zi Tao sobs out, hoarsely, and suddenly blood spews out between his lips, and Yi Fan grits his teeth and continues the journey, dragging his uncooperative body from the dirt ground. 

Something – he doesn't know what – is piercing out from Zi Tao's stomach. It's coming from the back of his seat, dripping with crimson blood, his blood and it makes him want to throw up. “I got you, my darling" he sprains out, “I’m right here, baby, I’m right here.” There he's up. 

He doesn’t know what had happened. One moment Zi Tao was driving, laughing, cheering with joy because finally finally they are going to the beach His fingers waltzing across the back of the hand that always Zi Tao kept on the gear, and in the next moment, there was a car rushing at them.

“It hurts,” Zi Tao croaks, and Yi Fan fumbles around with the seatbelt that’s cutting into his baby's shoulder, trying to keep his numb fingers from giving out.

“I know,” Yi Fan cries, rubbing Zi Tao's blood tears stained cheek . He can’t even get Zi Tao out of the car, not with the piece of metal connecting him to the seat. “I know, I know. Hang on, Tao-ah, hang on. I can hear the ambulance coming, just hang on.”

He’s crying, and Zi Tao's crying. His heart feels like it’s shattering into pieces. Zi Tao picks up one of his hands and clings onto Yi Fan's, their hands slick with blood and glasses but that's okay, they finally are together again. With one last tug, the seatbelt unbuckles and Zi Tao lets out a low groan as Yi Fan pushes it away from the slice on his shoulder. It starts pouring blood onto Zi Tao's white button down, and Yi Fan scrambles clumsily to press his hands to the cut, trying but failing to stop the blood because his arms are giving out. “Ge” Zi Tao slurs out with blood, “It’s so cold.”

Yi Fan wants to scream. It can't be. It can't! The sun's shinning brightly-almost like its smiling down on the world- Down on a hot and humid beautiful summer day. “Hang on, hang on. Keep your eyes on me, baby. Don’t close your eyes. Don't close them. I hear them screaming just hang on.”

Zi Tao nods weakly, but his eyes are hazy. Yi Fan doesn’t let go of his hand even as the paramedics and police scream around them. "They're here Tao-er, they're here." Zi Tao looks into Yi Fan's eyes and smiles weakly. "I can hear the waves. Ge" Yi Fan smiles back. "Yes I can hear it too. When we get out of here. That would be our first destination. Just imagine the blue waves, crashing on the sand. The birds cawing" Zi Tao blinks yes and smiles. 

They're at peace. 

"No. No. NO!" Yi Fan suddenly cries out. "Stop it. STOP IT PLEASE" They're prying him away from Zi Tao. "SAVE HIM FIRST PLEASE!" Their hands are slipping from each other. He screams against it, but his voice stops, it's caught in his throat as blood coughs up. They pull him away first. “Stop, no, please,” he croaks, except no one’s paying attention to him. “Save him. Please. He doesn’t like the cold, please, please save him.” The world's growing hazy. The last thing he sees is Zi Tao looking at him with a smile; as tears stream down his face. "No" Yi Fan says weakly. The smile isn't reaching his eyes. And the world goes dark. 

"Ge, Ge. Let's do something today. To celebrate." "Well then baby, what do you want to do then?" "Let's go to the beach please GeGe." "If you insist, my dear. Your word is my command, my dear princess" 

He's standing there, holding onto it for dear life. But he can't move. He just watches the blue waves, crashing onto the sand. He falls to his knees and lets loose. He's crying, screaming, beating down on the sand. "Zi Tao! Zi Tao!" 

"The driver was drunk. He didn't make it through. He died on impact." The police tells Yi Fan once he wakes up. 

He walks to the rocks. And just stares at the water. "Zi Tao, my love, I promised I'll bring you here. And here you are. Can you see it, baby?" He waits and then breaks down. "You're not fully here. A picture doesn't count! I want you in my arms while we watch the waves crash the shores, the birds circling the sky, the sun setting." He puts down the picture- the picture of his love, the love of his life. And takes it off his hands and walks away. 

And the waves crashes against the shore. 

 

 

A few days later, a fishermen finds the picture. There's something shinning in his eyes he brushes away the sand. He gasps. Two rings stacked together with a picture. And a letter. 

 

News Report- A man, the age of 26, has gone missing. He was last seen in the Busan Hospital. He was a victim in the recent car accident. He has left a picture of the dead victim of the car accident and two rings on the shore of the beach. If anyone finds him please call the police. 

"Ge this looks pretty." 

"Of course it's pretty. But it's missing something." 

"What is it Ge? I don't think it's missing anything. All I'm missing is you by my side. We look so coupley."

"You know what would tie everything together with your outfit. This ring like mine" 

Yi Fan gets down on the floor. "Would you marry me, my peach?"

Zi Tao cries. "Yes. Yes. Yes"

After slipping it on, an idea pops up. " Ge, Ge. Let's do something today. To celebrate." "Well then baby, what do you want to do then?" "Let's go to the beach please GeGe." "If you insist, my dear. Your word is my command, my dear princess" 

"Specifically the beach where we first met"

 

News Report- The man that has gone missing two weeks ago is reported to have committed suicide. The man of the horrible car incident from two weeks ago has taken his own life to be with his own love. 

"You're not here and that's not okay. I remember when we were driving, we were talking about the future. The wedding plans. How many kids we where going to have I can't live with it. The fact that you and our baby were killed so brutally hurts. He didn't experience a slow painful death like you and our baby. It's not fair. You were ripped cruelly from me. Baby lets meet again. In another world, another time, another place."


End file.
